Auslly Chatfic 2 (Off-Chat)
by Storygurl16
Summary: This is the sequel to "Auslly Chatfic!". I really don't know how to summarize this, but it just continues where we left off in "Auslly Chatfic!", so, yeah. Check it out! Auslly! Might be a little OOC! Enjoy! :D Rated T just in case. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! It's finally here! Hurray! Okay, so this is the very first chapter of the sequel to Auslly Chatfic!! I really hope you guys enjoy this story. I really love writing for you guys. It's a lot of fun when I get awesome reviews telling me how awesome my stories are to you guys. It warms my heart. :) Well, anyway, let's get to the good stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_"Good morning, Miami! It's 7:30 in the morning and it looks like it's gonna be a great day. Nice weather, no traffic, and everyone is pretty happy here in the studio. Why don't we bring it to Brenda with the weather?"_

_"Thanks, Mike! Well, it looks like it's go-"_

I hit the snooze button on my annoying alarm clock hard. I sit up in my nice, cozy bed, and rub my eyes. I look over to my phone, and it's lit up, letting me know I have a new message. I reach over and pick it up, flipping it open.

_From: Maegan_

_Ally, are you awake? If you are, come down to Sonic Boom now! We have to set up that stupid party that I told Trish about yesterday on InstaChat! Hurry!_

_Sent: 7:21 A.M._

I groan and send a quick reply back, letting her know I'm coming. Why did she have to tell Trish that we're having a party today? I just don't get it. I get up from my comfy bed, and go into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After I finish, I go into my room and get dressed in a simple tank top and jean shorts. I put my hair up in a messy bun, and look at myself in the mirror. I don't bother putting on makeup because I'm not really doing anything until later, so why put it on right now? I grab my phone off my nightstand, and head downstairs to the kitchen. I quickly grab a granola bar out of the jar my dad put out. Speaking of my dad, where is he? I look all around the house, but he's nowhere to be found. Huh, he must already have headed to the store.

Just as I'm about to open the front door, my phone vibrates. I look at the Caller ID and see that it's Austin. I flip it open to reveal the message.

_From: Austin 3_

_Good morning, beautiful! :) 3_

_Sent: 7:54 A.M._

I smile at the message and text him back. Me and Austin started dating about 3 weeks ago. Well, tecnically we have only been dating for 2 weeks because I was stupid and broke up with him for a week. That was until Trish locked us both up in the practice room one night. The only thing I'll tell you is that we did get back together in the end.

I walk out the front door and out to my car. I have a red 2013 Chevy Camaro. I know awesome, right? Well, it took a whole lot of begging my dad for him to get it for me. I had to pay half the price, which led me to getting a second job at Mini's to get more money. It took me about 3 months to save up all the money I needed!

I slide into the driver's seat, and start the engine. I love the sound of it when I turn it on. I pull out of the driveway, and head down the road to Sonic Boom. When I get there, I can see through the glass doors, Maegan running frantically around the store, putting up decorations. I turn the car off and head into the store. Maegan notices me when I walk in.

"Finally you're here! What took you so long? I was basically freaking out when you weren't showing up!" she exclaims, running up to me quickly. I notice Austin at the other end of the store by the stairs, putting what looks like tinsel on the stair rail.

"Yeah, and she took all her frustration out on me!" he shouts, pouting slightly. I stifle a giggle. Maegan and Austin have an interesting relationship. They aren't exactly like Trish and Dez anymore, considering they get along a lot better than Trish and Dez, but they do have their moments.

Maegan whips her head around and sends Austin an evil glare. He puts his hands up in surrender, and goes back to decorating.

"Austin, why are you putting Christmas tinsel on the stair railings. It's not Christmas," I tell him, walking over to the stairs. He just shrugs.

"This was all Maegan could find," he says nonchalantly.

"You're the one that found that, doofus! Don't you dare put it on me!" Maegan yells from the other side of the store, where she's up on a ladder hanging streamers from the ceiling. I look back at Austin, and he just rolls his eyes.

"Nag, nag, nag. That's all she does," he murmurs. From the corner of my eye, I see Maegan shoot a glare towards Austin.

"What was that, Blondie!?" she shouts, making him flinch. His eyes widen, and he opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

"Ummm...nothing!" he says quickly. She narrows her eyes at him, and he trys his hardest to avoid eye contact with her.

"Mhmm, that's what I thought," she says, and goes back to hanging streamers. I walk back over to Maegan.

"So, what can I help with?" I ask, looking up at her, considering she's on a ladder. When she's on the ground, she's about the same height as me. She finishes hanging the last streamer, and then climbs down from the ladder.

"Well, you can help me with the playlist for the party," she says, and walks over to the counter, where she has her iPod plugged into the iHome that the store has. It's actually mine, but I keep it here just in case we need it. Like, now, for instance. Maegan unplugs her iPod, and unlocks it.

"I have a whole bunch of cool songs we can play for the party, but it's really hard to choose," she says, and bites her bottom lip while scrolling through all her songs.

"Then why don't you just play all of them?" I ask. She looks up at me, and shakes her head.

"Because some are sad songs, and I don't think people would enjoy listening to sad songs at a happy party," she says in a 'duh' tone.

"I like some sad songs," I tell her. Austin starts laughing from the stairs. I shoot him a confused look.

"Ally, please. This isn't a funeral. It's a party that's gonna be filled with a bunch of teenage kids. Do you really think they wanna listen to sad songs?" he asks, finishing decorating the stairs, and walking over to us.

"As much as I hate agreeing with Austin," Maegan says. Austin gapes at her.

"Hey!" he shouts. She shoots him another one of her evil glares.

"Let me finish!" she shouts, and turns back to me. "Anyway, as much as I hate agreeing with Austin, I do agree with him on this. We can't have any sad, mopey songs at this party."

Austin grins. "Exactly. You see, I'm always right."

"Shut up, Blondie!" Maegan exclaims. I laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" Austin asks. I start to laugh harder.

"You two!" I shout. They both turn to me with confused faces. That's when I literally burst into hysterical laughter.

"Nevermind," I say, after I finish my laughing fit. Maegan just shrugs and turns back to her iPod.

"Alright, we have to finish this, Ally. I need help!" she says. I groan and walk over to the benches by the store doors. Maegan follows close behind.

"Ugh, I don't wanna do this! Why did you tell Trish about this stupid party anyway?" I ask. Maegan and Austin share a panicked glance, and then turn back to me.

"No reason!" they shout in unision. I narrow my eyes at them.

"You guys are hiding something, aren't you?" I say, my suspicion growing by the second. They both share another quick glance before Austin speaks up.

"Why would we be hiding something? That's just ridiculous, Alls," he says, not-so-convincingly.

"Sure you're not," I say sarcastically, deciding to let it go before it starts an argument. They better not think I won't be asking about it later, though.

* * *

**So, did you like it? I won't know if you liked it unless you review, telling me so. Please, please, please review guys! I need to know what you think of my story! Well, see ya! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I'm back with Chapter 2 of the sequel. Yay! Well, I really have nothing to say, so go on, read it! You know you want to...**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

So, the party went pretty awesome, actually. I had a lot of fun, and that's saying something. I normally hate parties, but this one was pretty cool. Well, now I'm just in my living room on my computer, studying Calculus. Hey! Calculus is fun, too, people! Just as I'm about to go on to the next problem, my computer beeps, signaling that someone has logged on to InstaChat. I've been logged on for a good hour, just waiting for someone to get on. I minimize my Calculus browser, and see who logged on.

_**GuitarPlayer123 **__has entered the chatroom._

Austin.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Hi, Ally! :D

I smile at the computer screen and type back a response.

**Songwriter146: **Hey, Austin! :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **So, what's my little cutie pie up to? ;)

**Songwriter146: **Studying.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Seriously? Ally, it's summer vacation, and your studying?

I roll my eyes at his ridiculous response. I mean, who cares if it's summer? School starts next month, and I want to be prepared. Don't judge me!

**Songwriter146: **Austin, school starts next month. I like to be prepared for the school year. :)

**GuitarPlayer123: **Well, okay, then... :/

**Songwriter146: **Well, I'm kinda busy right now, so I have to go.

**GuitarPlayer123: **Awww! Come on! I just got on, and I wanna talk to you! :(

Again, I roll my eyes at the computer screen. He can be very stubborn at times.

**Songwriter146: **I'm sorry, Austin. I have to go.

**GuitarPlayer123: **I'm coming over.

I'm just about to tell him not to, when the words, signaling he just logged off, appear on the screen. I sigh dramatically and log out of InstaChat. I bring up my Calculus browser, and continue my studying.

About 5 minutes into studying, my doorbell rings. Austin.

"I'll get it, Dad!" I yell. I walk over to the door, sigh, and open it, revealing a grinning Austin.

"What do you want?" I ask, sounding more mean than I intended.

"Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?" he asks, mocking hurt. I roll my eyes and step out of the way to let him in. He steps inside, looking around the room. I sigh again, and walk back to the computer to continue my studying. As I start the next Calculus problem, Austin walks over, looking over my shoulder at the computer screen. He groans loudly and walks over to the couch, throwing himself on it dramatically.

"Do you really have to study right now, Ally?" he whines. I roll my eyes for probably fiftieth time today, and turn to him.

"Like I said before, I like to be prepared for school, unlike you," I tell him, and turn back to the computer, ready for the next problem. I'm interrupted by Austin groaning loudly again. I sigh dramatically and turn to face him.

"Will you please stop? I'm trying to concentrate," I tell him sternly.

"Well, I'm not trying to concentrate. So, can you like, not study, and pay attention to your fun and loving boyfriend who wants to spend time with you?" he asks.

"I can't, Austin. I'm busy," I say.

"Please!" he begs, giving me his very famous puppy dog face. I sigh, giving in.

"Fine!" I exclaim.

"Yay! Thank you, Ally!" he shouts, running over and giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Can't...breathe..."

"Sorry," he says, quickly letting go of me. He walks back over to the couch and sits down, patting the spot next to him, telling me to sit next to him. I shut off my computer, and walk over to him.

"So, what do you wanna do?" he asks.

"I don't know," I say, shrugging.

"Oh! There's this new ice cream place that opened up in the mall! Wanna go?"

"Ok, sure."

"Okay! Let's go!" Austin stands up, grabbing my hand in the process, and basically drags me to the mall.

When we get there, we immediately see Maegan and Jake sitting in a booth in the back corner of the store, talking.

"Awww!" Austin coos.

I give him a confused look. "Huh?"

He looks back at me, wide eyed. "Ummm..."

"Austin Monica Moon, are you hiding something from me?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him.

"No," he says quickly. Too quickly...

I decide to let it go. For now. We walk over to where Maegan and Jake are.

"Hey, guys!" I say, waving slightly at them. They both look up, and Maegan smiles.

"Hey, Ally! Austin..." she says, narrowing her eyes at Austin when she says his name. He throws his hands in the air in offense.

"Hey! What did I do?" he asks. Maegan rolls her eyes and turns back to me.

"So, what brings you here on this fine Miami morning?" she asks, faking a surprisingly really good British accent.

I laugh a bit. "Austin dragged me here."

"I did not drag you here! You agreed to come with me!" Austin protests. I roll my eyes at him and turn back to Maegan.

"He totally dragged me here," I whisper, not-so-quietly. Austin just rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"So, Jake, how's life?" he asks.

"Ummm...pretty good, I guess?" he says, putting into more of a question than an answer.

"Well, let's get some ice cream. Do you mind if we join you guys?" I ask Maegan.

"Not at all," she says. Austin and I sit beside them, and wait for someone to come by to take our orders. After someone comes by and we get our ice cream, it's already 7:00.

"Oh, I gotta go. My dad will get mad if I'm not back soon," I say to everyone.

"I'll walk you home," Austin says. I nod and get up from my seat, Austin following me.

The walk home goes by pretty fast. I walk up the steps to my porch, hug and kiss Austin goodnight, and step inside the house.

"Ally?" I hear my dad call.

"Yeah, Dad?" I shout back.

"Oh, okay. Just making sure it's you!" he shouts.

"Alright!"

I walk up the stairs and take a quick shower. By the time I'm done getting ready for bed, it's 8:30. I know what you're thinking. Why are you going to bed so early? Well, I like to get my beauty sleep. I hop into bed, and fall asleep quickly, exhausted from the day.


End file.
